Twisted Fates Crossover of Darkness
by keiandkana
Summary: Rated K ….A deep misunderstanding leading to a crooked path where you will be engulfed by the darkness of one’s heart - But deep inside of that broken heart there lies a new love that might lead you to a the warm dawn or a final sunset…
1. The problem arises

_Kana's note: …… Hi everyone! I'm the author of this story, just add a few words. This is Rated K for reference!!!!_

_**Death The Kid X Maka Albarn or Kid X Maka is my most favorite pairing of Soul **_

_**Eater. **__Though it's unclear if there is any love pairing going In the anime I just wish _

_these two ends up together…..this story might contain spoilers so watch out!!!!!!!!!_

_Synopsis:_

…_.A deep misunderstanding leading to a crooked path where you will be engulfed by the darkness of one's heart - But deep inside of that broken heart there lies a new love that might lead you to a the warm dawn or a final sunset……_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_...._

_This story is based on some of Soul Eater's chapters……….._

When Soul Evans was finally turned into a Death scythe by his meister Maka Albarn, Maka no longer became his wielder but he now belongs as one of Shinigami-sama's weapons. And the bond between them is loosening as Maka became another normal student and part of the Spartoi squad of Shibusen. And this is where my story begins…….

……………………_._

Another day at Shibusen, a school and home to weapon meisters and their weapons, but this isn't going to be another "cool" day for Maka and Soul. Now that Soul is already turned into a Death Scythe, he no longer needs to attend classes everyday and doesn't have any Maka lecturing him around. He seems to be enjoying his new life as a Death Scythe – roaming around the school, skipping classes without anyone bugging off. But at the end of the day, the two still go home together as they live on the apartment – and everytime Soul opens his locker there's always an avalanche of letters flowing on his feet.

" Another pile of letters? Soul you're so popular these days!" Maka started off. " Don't call it popularity, these pile of letters only have their purposes because I've been turned into a Death Scythe by you now that's why." Soul said with an annoyed face.

" But these sack of letters doesn't compare to the ones you're receiving before!" she complimented with a "wow" face. "They're all just requests to become my meisters." He seemed not so interested with the idea.

" Maybe I should get an application – to – be – meister for us too Soul! So we can team up again." Her eyes brightened with the idea. But then Soul said with a snicker and insulting tone, " Nah! If I'm going to choose another one to be my meister, I would choose a "more" woman like Blair, Arisa or Risa! Not with you again, someone with no sex appeal! Soul didn't saw the expression of Maka's eyes that felt pain from his words. " But aren't those two witches?" she blurted out. " I don't care, to be a cool man means going to Chupa Cabras that's all. Jya ne, Maka! " How can you be treating witches just like someone mere normal? What warped you that far Soul?!" she shouted with annoyance and pain then ran away.

Little did anyone knew from Shibusen that someone is watching behind their shadows and caught his attention on someone....

….It's Noah…viewing Shibusen both from its façade and shadows while looking through his glass ball " A grigori soul , and this child is also a big threat to witches because of her high soul perception that can even detect witches even though they're using soul protect. I'll just wait for the right opportunity and definitely get you to be one of my most precious collections………Maka Albarn!! Then with those words seemed to fill the room with dark intentions and evil laughs that'll haunt in your dreams.

…. After awhile as the sun is setting at Death city, Maka is still having her train of thoughts not even noticing the hour passing by and the moments she's missing.

"Why are witches allowed to reside here in Death City? Something's wrong here, I definitely need to ask Shinigami-sama. But then she stopped on her tracks. " But knowing Shinigami-sama , he will not tell me what's going on." Just then the huge clock at the church struck and the bell rang. " Oh great! It's already 8 p.m. I have to make dinner now! Maybe Soul's getting hungry. With that she hurried off to their apartment.

…………………

……. _Not all relationships lasts with just trust…… it also needs passion and friendship. Everything that happens daily or a habit doesn't mean it will not happen once……Darkness also lies within everyone just like madness and courage.._

…………………………………

**I'LL BE WRITING MY NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!! PLEASE UPDATE AND BOOKMARK THIS PAGE!! I'LL MAKE THIS VERY EXCITING!!!**

_Kana's Note : _Please leave your reviews at my story!!!! The truth is I've already completed this one a

time ago, I'm just cutting it to pieces and adding new ones to make it more interesting.

Please read my stories again!


	2. Prying Eyes

_Kana's Note: ……Hi guys I'm back!!! With my 2__nd__ chapter already! Great I just want you to_

_enjoy my stories, that's all!! _

_Synopsis:_

……_..Trusting somebody doesn't mean that you have to be friends or you're putting your faith and trust with them……it's all about putting yourself with them…..Don't be consumed by that darkness inside or you'll end up in everlasting madness….._

…………

* * *

Maka left her train of thought with a dash and a screech as she reached their apartment. She almost fell on the stairs for running so fast but – always expect the unexpected…….

" Soul I'm back! Sorry for being late, I'll cook you dinner right away." She stopped her tracks realizing that there's no one inside the room and she can only hear the whispers of the wind from the open window. "Soul? Are you in here? I'm back." She shouted but still no answer. Then she noticed the small note on the kitchen table. " Maybe this is from Soul." As she picked the piece of paper.

_Maka,_

_You can go ahead and eat dinner, don't even bother to make a meal for me when I come back. I went together with Blair at Chupa Cabras to celebrate my becoming of Death Scythe._

_Goodnight,_

_Soul_

She immediately crumpled the paper after she read the message. Tears bulging from her eyelids ready to fall then she said with a sad tone, " Soul…. I shouldn't have turned you into a Death Scythe after all. She tossed the paper into the trash bin then closed her room door with a loud bang and she sobbed inside not bothering who might hear her crying.

……….

Death city's world is so small, they don't even notice the prying eyes of their enemies that are ready to tear out any remaining flesh from them - ….and that is Noah.

" Ehh?......I think obtaining Maka will be an easy job for me. Marko! He called out his faithful servant next to Gopher. " Noah-sama, what is your order?." He said with a gentle tone and respect. " Our next target will be Maka Albarn , Spirit Death scythe's daughter. She will also be part of my precious collections after Shinigami's son, Death the Kid." Dictating such intentions in a peaceful manner, not even being afraid of the consequences.

" I'll also use her as a tool to get other items…….and I want you to be her weapon." Marko's expression suddenly turned into astonishment. " But isn't Maka Albarn already have a weapon turned Death Scythe?" Noah chuckled a little with Marko's sentence. " Don't worry Marko, that so-called partner of Maka already left her and gone enjoying his manly life at bars and goofing off with girls. Now she's all alone and for us to grab!"

Noah ended up laughing from in his own words leaving Marko with an angered face then he blurted out, " What an ungrateful and bastard weapon! Leaving his partner after he's been turned into a Death Scythe, he couldn't be enjoying that life without her help."

Marko didn't notice that Noah flashed a devilish smile, " Marko, when I've obtained Maka Albarn will you be loyal to her, serve her and care for her? Will you do it for her, Marko?" Without hesitation he said angrily, " Of course Gopher-sama! I will not let her experience that pain of loss again, I will be her loyal servant for all my life!" Noah became pleased with those words." Very well said Marko, tell Shinigami's son that a visitor will be coming." Then he glared at the glass ball with an evil intent over Maka." The time is nearing Marko. Ready yourself for her arrival." He ended up with a devilish and monstrous laugh that seemed to scare the bleeding moon.

………_Enjoy your witty life while you still can because you'll never know when madness knocks on your doorsteps………….._

* * *

_Kana's Note: _** … Hi everyone again! And this is my 2****nd**** chapter of my story, I wish you liked it. Actually **

**If you take a look at this chapter, you wouldn't think of this story as a KidXMaka one **

**but a more MarkoXMaka one. Well that's my intent from the beginning but this is about**

**my favorite pairing and that is KidXMaka and you'll find them in action in future **

**chapters.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND BOOKMARK THIS PAGE!!! I'M GOING TO UPDATE SOON SO STAY TUNED!**


	3. I'll Be Your Servant Forever

_Kana's Note: ……_Hello everybody! Did you miss me? Just joking! Sorry for the wait I've updated late

Because I've been out for a vacation for 4 days and I just got the inspiration to write

Another chapter. Okay enough of the blabbering………..Start reading now and leave

Your comments please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Synopsis:_

………_.Madness often attacks lonely hearts turning them into menacing souls that continue to blacken, darken, plunging one's self more and more to a farther place where that "noise" just won't stop……._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Soul, …I see, witches and lust are more important to you now. I understand that I'm not your meister anymore and … and I've already fulfilled my duty to turn you into a Death scythe anyway! I think it's just best to be alone…..away from you." She can't hold back her tears anymore and ended up wailing and crying nonstop she didn't even care for her surroundings anymore. Not until she heard a flap of wings.

"Good evening ojou-sama (my lady) , why are you crying?" The crow spoke as if it really talks but in reality, it is Noah's messenger bird who came to deliver a deadly invitation. " Whose there?" she stopped sobbing at once when she heard that familiar voice.

" I'm here ojou-sama, ….i'm here." She turned back for the window sill where the bird perched over a wire. " That voice, …..it can't be…..Noah?!! How come I haven't detected you with my soul perception? Soul transform now!!" She laid her hand back as if someone was with her at the minute, then Maka realized that Soul is away. With that expression of hers seen by Noah, he broke into a smile.

" What's the matter ojou-sama, are you going to kill me?" he chuckled. " I know that you're a weapon meister but how are you going to kill me when you're weapon is not here – oops! I'm sorry, I mean he's with someone." He teased her and ended up laughing while Maka showed a defeated yet annoyed face.

" Sh-shut up! I've already done my appointment with him to turn him to a Death scythe and……and I'm no longer his meister so I don't have the authority to dictate his freedom." She lowered the final words with a somewhat disappointed tone. " Hime-sama don't cry anymore, you're partner must be enjoying his life now while you're here sobbing about your regrets." "I said shut up! I don't need Soul's help, I'll kill you by myself."

She was about to charged when Noah said this in an asserting manner, " Be calm ojou-sama, I am not your enemy. I'm just to advise you, to tell you-" he paused a bit. " Not all weapons are to be trusted, they are just leeches – they cling to you and once they've suck what they wanted from, they'll leave the body and BOOM! Everything's over! Ain't I right ojou-sama?

She seemed to disagree with what Noah said, but deep inside her heart …… she knew what Noah said is true without regret. " I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense, go away! Go away!" she finally gave in to her confused feelings. "Marko!" with that call, a handsome young man nearly the same age at her was beside the crow's side. He wore a jet black suit with a white dark blue undershirt, her messy blonde hair somewhat matched his cerulean eyes whose eyes were focused attentively only to Maka.

" Who are you?" she didn't even bother to realize he's still an enemy with that reasurring face. "I am Marko, I will forever serve you and never betray your side even if it costs my life for protecting you." He said with outmost respect.

"Ojou-sama think about it clearly. When you've finally cleared your thoughts and finally decided to come with us, just call me through this feather." He hands over Maka a black feather with a dark blue crystal ball near the tip. " We will not force you on joining us, I'll just let you take a good look at the true nature of the people serving under Shinigami are not to be trusted." With that, Maka lifted her face away from her wet hands and popping red eyes tired from crying.

" The things you've experienced up until now with your partner, is just trash to him…..that's the truth ojou-sama." He finished his sentence with mocking eyes. "I don't know, I just don't know anymore!!!" she screamed aloud while her mind is still in turmoil because of all the things Noah said to her.

" I will be waiting for your arrival, Maka-sama." After that they disappeared as feathers in the cold night. "….Mar..ko.." she said still dazed about all of the things said to her, she then snapped out of it then punched the wall so hard that her hand is already bleeding. "I'm not going to fooled, I won't! Shinigami-sama doesn't lie! Weapons don't lie!"

Then the door suddenly opened very slowly. "Soul! Blair!" Maka shouted with surprise. Blair was assisting Soul who seems to be drunk. "What happened?"………….

…………………Sometimes what you think of a perfect life like yours isn't really one…….Maybe you'll find it in someone else's protection…………….Alcohol is man's best enemy partnered with lust………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kana's Notes : _Disclaimer: I don't own SOUL EATER or any part of it! I'm just a fan!

" ………Actually for me, I find this part a little confusing with a bit redandunce, but please bear with my story!!!!! I don't know if you'll like the next chapters but I promise I'll make it exciting!! The KidXMaka part hasn't come yet and it will farther in the story but that chapter's romance is intense!! So stay tuned!

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING MY STORY!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS (IF YOU HAVE) PLEASE???!!!!**


End file.
